1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an illumination device that satisfies the esthetic sense of users and minimizes storage space occupied by the illumination device. In particular, an illumination angle of a light source may be adjusted with respect to various areas by changing a structure of the illumination device in which a rotation angle or a height of the light source is adjustable. When the illumination device is not in use, an external structure is changed to minimize the storage space occupied by the illumination device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stand indicates an illumination instrument that includes a light source fixed at a predetermined height from a floor among various illumination instruments, and the stand includes a movable stand, an outdoor stand, a high stand, a low stand, and the like. In the example embodiments, the stand is referred to as an illumination device.
The illumination device is used as a lighting source in a limited area, such as homes, offices, and the like, and is widely used for a precision work or for students.
Conventionally, incandescent lamps or fluorescent lamps have been used as illumination devices. Recently, a red green blue (RGB) lamp has been developed and applied to illumination devices. The RGB lamp is eco-friendly, has a long lifespan, and provides the almost same amount of light as natural light at low power consumption.
The conventional illumination device merely illuminates a limited area for a predetermined purpose, such as an eye care function, and the like and thus, may be insufficient to satisfy purchasing needs of customers that demand various functions.
Recently, research on an illumination device including a light emitting diode (LED) is being conducted. The illumination device may provide light similar to sunlight, may provide various ambiences by applying various colors of LEDs as a light source, may adjust an intensity of light, and may consume energy economically without an effect of electromagnetic waves.
The conventional illumination device may include a structure for fixing a light source at a predetermined height, and may include components for enabling rotation, and a supporting the lower portion. The support is relatively larger than objects in the upper portion so as to fix the illumination device reliably.
The conventional illumination device may need complex components to fix the light source at the predetermined height, and may need various components, such as a structure for housing an electric wire that supplies power to the light source, a structure for adjusting the height of the light source, and the like, whereby the conventional illumination device may have a complex structure and may increase in volume or size.
The conventional illumination device may need components for adjusting a rotation angle and a height of the light source, and may need a structure for connecting the components to each other and thus, the structure may be exposed to an external environment and may not satisfy the esthetic sense.
The conventional illumination device may adjust an angle when the illumination device is utilized. However, extra storage space for keeping the illumination device may be needed due to the size or the volume of the illumination device when the illumination device is not utilized.